


my money's on you

by hakenangst



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakenangst/pseuds/hakenangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hakyeon frequents the bar, but he doesn't drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my money's on you

**Author's Note:**

> crosspost :/

Smoking wasn’t allowed in the bar, but it was a new policy only established a month beforehand and the smell of nicotine-laced smoke still clung to everything. Different sounds wisped through the air in a similar fashion - the clinks of glasses and muttered conversation. Someone was sitting on a bar stool tuning an acoustic guitar. It was a Saturday night and he was getting ready for his second set. Hakyeon watched him from the bar, a finger of whiskey in the glass next to him. He rarely drank from it, but he showed up every week to listen to the music and felt guilty if he didn’t buy at least one drink.

Lee Hongbin was the guitarist’s name, Hakyeon had found out through the floating whispers countless nights before. His voice was deep and smooth, and sometimes Hakyeon would close his eyes just to listen. About halfway through the night he’d momentarily get up to put a bill in the jar at Hongbin’s feet - he wasn’t supposed to have the jar, but he knew the bar owners well enough to bend the rules. A lot of Hakyeon’s spare change had ended up in the jar over the months, but it was a small price to pay in order to see Hongbin’s face which was usually hidden under hair due to him looking down at the guitar strings.

Most of the crowd was gone by about two in the morning and that was also around the time Hongbin finished playing. There were always a few stragglers, however, and Hakyeon was always among them. He made no move to move or speak until Hongbin sat on the stool beside him, guitar case slung over his shoulder with the strap across his chest.

“You don’t have to keep paying, you know,” Hongbin mentioned, and when Hakyeon looked at him he placed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Hakyeon’s smile turned into a grin and he looked down at the counter to try and hide the blush on his face, but Hongbin still saw. “Old habits die hard,” he mused.

Hongbin’s attention turned to the glass near Hakyeon’s hand. “You know, you always buy drinks but I’ve never seen you take a sip. Not even once.” The other clearly took it as a challenge and brought the glass to his lips, but he made a face after the drink touched his tongue and put it down. Hongbin laughed. “That’s what you get for letting it sit long enough for the ice to melt.”

Hakyeon grumbled something under his breath that Hongbin didn’t catch, then stood up from the stool. He stood waiting until Hongbin followed suit, then linked their arms. Hongbin scoffed, but made no move away from him.

They always took a cab back to the apartment; the city was too cluttered for either of them to have their own cars. The last thing Hakyeon clearly remembered about that night before accidentally dozing in the cab (after _swearing_ he wasn’t tired) was watching the lights of the city highlighting Hongbin’s face and hair and thinking how pretty he was and how lucky he himself was for even being able to doze off having those thoughts.


End file.
